The Halloween Party
by Hyper V
Summary: Happy Halloween 2011! This is my treat, not trick, treat, to all of you! Modern day Avatar. The whole Gaang goes to a Halloween party at Zuko's house. But will Aang and Katara become more than friends? Read and review please!


**(A/N) After reading many Modern Day holiday FanFics for Avatar, I have decided to write my own. I've also decided to make this a tradition. Write a Modern Day Avatar FanFic for every holiday. I will post them on the eve of that holiday as my way of celebrating it. **

**Toph's Halloween costume is based off of my Halloween costume for this year. I personally think it is the best Halloween costume in the history of Halloween costumes! You'll just have to wait and see what it 'cause I'm not telling you what it looks like!**

**I'm also making Aang, Katara and Toph about the same age. To me I would just think it's creepy seeing a 15 year old going out with a 17 year old. *shudders***

**Aang: 16  
>Katara: 16<br>Toph: 15 turning 16  
>Sokka: 17<br>Suki: 17  
>Zuko: 18<br>Mai: 17  
>Ty Lee: 17<strong>

**Disclaimer- I own this story and many others but not Avatar sadly. **

**Enjoy and Happy Halloween! MWAHAHAHA!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara sat in her seat in the classroom listening to her teacher drone on about something scientific. She really wasn't listening. That night was Halloween and she couldn't wait to get out of there. Zuko was having a small Halloween party consisting of only his closest friends.

It was a costume party of course. Katara was being a witch. Her costume was black and various shades of blue. The skirt went above her knees and she wore fishnet tights and black leathered high healed boots that went to about her knees. She didn't know what everyone else was being. Zuko told them it had to be a surprise because they were handing out prizes to the best costume.

Katara was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the teacher speak. "Ok class. On Wednesday hand in your reports and have a parent or guardian sign your test then hand it back," she stated. "Sit quietly in your seat until the bell rings." As if on cue the bell rang loud and clear as the students got up and stacked their chairs on top of their desks.

Students filed out of the classroom and into the hallway to their lockers. Katara was about to leave the classroom when someone called out her name stopping her.

"Hey, Katara," a familiar voice called.

She spun around on her heals to face Aang who was running toward her from the teacher's desk. Probably to receive a note or something.

"Hey, Aang," she responded.

"Hey," he said again. "Want to walk with me. I wanted to ask you something."

"By all means," she replied.

Katara had had a crush on Aang since 7th grade. Once he hit puberty he filled out more. He didn't look as skinny and wiry as he was the year before. Making most of the girls in his grade fawn over him. He didn't date any of them though. Instead he preferred to stick with Katara and his other close friends. That made her happy.

Katara suddenly thought of what Aang had previously said and broke the silence. "So you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, yeah," said Aang as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his that she thought was adorable. Though she liked him just the way he was. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Zuko's party with me."

He blushed. Another cute habit of his. The funny thing was that she was the only one that could do that to him.

"Of course. I would love to go with you," she said with a crimson blush to match his.

"Great!" he cheered. "I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight. Be ready," he said.

"Hold on," said Katara. "How are we going to get there?"

"I got my permit last weekend," replied Aang. "I distinctly remember telling you in last weekin science class. Remember?"

"Oh," she blushed. "I guess I didn't really hear you. Sorry."

"That's ok. I have to go. I'll see you later," Aang said as he disappeared into the crowd of bustling teenagers to find his locker.

_Great! _Katara thought. _This is the perfect time to tell him how I feel! _And with that, she walked happily to her locker to get ready to go home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara was in her room getting ready for the party. She had already done her homework and half of her report that was due in two days. Sokka had already left to pick up his girlfriend Suki for the Halloween party. Sokka and Suki had been dating since they were both in 8th grade. Out of pure luck they found each other and had been going out ever since. Now it was her turn to find the perfect guy. _Aang,_ she thought.

As she put the finishing touches to her Halloween costume, a knock was heard at the door. She ran downstairs to find that her father had opened the door. He was talking to Aang about something. She was only halfway down the stairs when she stopped. A part of the conversation caught her attention.

"Now, I understand that you have some feelings for Katara. Is that true?" Hakoda asked.

"Y-yes sir," Aang said as he straitened his posture. "I was planning on telling her tonight if that's ok with you."

"That's alright," Hakoda replied. "You're a nice boy and I wouldn't want her going out with anyone else."

"Thank you Hakoda," said Aang with the biggest smile Katara had ever seen on his face.

She was shocked though. So Aang liked her, too, huh? And from the sounds of it, she was going to hear that coming from Aang tonight. He would probably announce his feelings for her at the right moment. Typical of Aang to do.

She decided that was a good enough moment to go down the stairs and save Aang from his embarrassing conversation with her dad. She made her presence as noticeable as possible to make it look like she hadn't just heard any of their conversation.

Aang was the fist to speek. "Hey, Katara," he said. Then he blushed before adding. "Wow. You look beautiful."

She bushed, too. "You don't look too bad yourself," she answered.

Aang was wearing a gangster looking costume. He had on a black baseball cap. Baggy pants. Black and white Converse. A black leather jacket.

"Thanks," he replied. His blush still visible on his face. "We better get going."

"Alright. Buy dad," she said as she walked out the door.

They walked to Aang's car. It wasn't really his. He was just borrowing it from his guardian, Gyatso. Aang opened Katara's door and she got in. He closed the door for her before walking to the other side of the car and getting in himself.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You betcha!" Katara replied happily as she buckled herself in and Aag did the same.

They pulled out of Katara's driveway and were on their way down the street to Zuko's house. It didn't take long. Zuko lived only three miles away from Katara's house. He lived with his uncle. When Zuko was 16, his father kicked him out of the house. His mother had run away a year before and his father wanted nothing to do with him.

When they arrived at Zuko's house, Aang parked in front off to the side of the driveway. Toph was already getting out of her parents car and heading inside the house. She was wearing a typical Toph Halloween costume. She had on an orange t-shirt with the words **COSTUME **printed across her chest. She wore jean shorts, knee high socks that were the same color as her shirt with black bats and webs on them, and black Converse. It was simple and creative.

Katara and Aang got out of the car and walked to the front door of the big light red house. Aang knocked first. Zuko answered the door. He was wearing what looked like a prince costume or something that someone would wear to a costume ball. A mask was adorning his face covering up the scar that he got when his house burned down when he was a kid. It didn't look like he was too comfy in it. It looked itchy. But if it was, Zuko did a good job showing it wasn't itchy at all. He was good at hiding his emotions.

"Glad you could come," he said as he let the teens in. "We were all waiting for you to show up so we could get going."

The party was very small, as suspected by everyone. There was a snack table with various treats and a punch bowl. Ty Lee, who wore a pink princess looking costume, was talking to Mai, who wore a vampire costume, by the snacks. Sokka, who was dressed in a poorly made ghost costume -it was really a sheet with holes for the eyes- and Suki, who was dressed as a black cat, were on the couch talking and Toph was wandering around the kitchen making a special tea with Iroh.

Katara led Aang to the dining room where the table was set up with little Halloween knick-knacks. She sat down in a wooded chair and Aang sat next to her.

"I want to tell you something, Katara," Aang said. He sounded a little nervous and Katara knew why.

"You can ask me anything," she replied and put her hand on his hand that was currently resting on the table.

"Ok," he started. "Well, I-I've kind of b-been wondering a-about something for a wh-while now. I haven't gotten the nerve to ask it and… well… all I wanted to say was that… I like you. B-but more than normal. And th-that I hope you feel the same way or else I would be crushed."

He looked down a bit to hide his cherry red blush stained on his cheeks. It reached all the way to his ears and to Katara it made him look cute.

"Of course I like you, Aang," she replied. "I have since 7th grade."

This made him look up. He was still blushing like mad. "Really?" he asked. "I've liked you since the day we met the summer of 4th grade. I remember when I fist moved into the neighborhood you made cookies and brought them to my house. They were chocolate chip and I know right then that I had I had fallen head-over-heals for you."

Now it was her turn to blush. That was so long ago and he remembered the exact cookie type? _He really must like me if he remembers the first time we met, _Katara thought.

"I started to like you more than a friend in 7th grade when I realized I was jealous of all of those girls falling all over you," she answered.

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't notice any girls. I was too busy falling all over you."

She giggled. "You are so corny Aang."

"Well, it's true. I was," he said.

She looked up at him. His sparkling grey eyes boring into hers. He looked back mesmerized by her safire orbs staring at him. They didn't realize how tantalizingly close they were until they could feel each others breath warm against their lips. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and Aang wrapped his arms in turn around her waist. Before any of them could blink,

Aang suddenly had a rush of boldness and crashed his lips to hers. Katara was surprised a bit but fell into it with great passion. She savored the taste of him. Capturing it in her mind as she kissed him.

"Get a room!" They heard Toph say as she passed by the dining room entryway. She was carrying a tray full of steaming cups of tea and had on a disgusted face before she walked off.

Katara broke the awkward silence. "I guess this means we're a couple now," she stated.

"It's up to you. I mean we don't have to if you don't want to," Aang said with a look of disappointment. "I would understand."

"No, no," Katara stated. "I want to."

And with that she kissed him again. Yep, this was definitely the best Halloween ever in her life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) I know, I know! I really do stink at endings. But I'll work on it. My first modern Avatar was not that bad in my perspective. I actually thought it was good. I also want to thank Karen Elaine DuLay for helping me with this. Modern day Avatar isn't my thing so I would like to give her a cookie and a big round of applause! Review please!**


End file.
